1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunication networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for proactively maintaining a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proactive maintenance in a telecommunications network allows network operators to anticipate where problems may occur in the future and to act proactively to prevent some customer problems from occurring. Proactive activities may also allow a network operator to determine if and to help ensure that network performance service level agreements (SLAs) are being met and will continue to be met. Proactive activities may include identifying current and potential bottlenecks, inefficient or poorly performing components, potential failures, and others.
A number of transport networks utilize the NavisCore™ system developed by Lucent as an element management system. With the NavisCore™ system, a network operator can manually PRAM elements in the network that are in an out-of-sync (“OOS”) state to return these OOS elements to an in-sync state. But, before an operator can PRAM an element the operator must manually perform a check to locate OOS elements. After identifying an OOS element, the operator then must manually issue the PRAM command to return the card to an in-sync state. The operator typically has a short window of time each week in which to PRAM any out-of-sync elements. It is difficult for an operator to manually search for all of the OOS elements and to PRAM the OOS elements during the maintenance window. Moreover, it would be more difficult to manually search for the OOS elements and to employ some type of prioritization scheme to determine the order in which OOS elements are PRAMed.